


Soulmate Butterfly

by beomiverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, quick to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomiverse/pseuds/beomiverse
Summary: Jun, an extravert that wanted people to be happy all the time sees the sad introvert Wonwoo.Without knowing that both of them were soulmates, they became the closest of friends."thank you for making me happy again, Jun hyung""don't thank me, I always want people around me happy"And just when they thought everything as alright..."Rest well Wonwoo, see you soon, my soulmate"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 10





	Soulmate Butterfly

Back then, people had their 'soulmate butterfly' when they turn 16.

The butterfly changes color whenever your soulmate feels something. For example: it turns red when your soulmade is mad, yellow when happy, blue when sad, rainbow when it listens to music and black when they die. These butterflies grow a small red string at the end of their antena which means that you've already met or interacted with your soulmate.

There was one boy named Jun, he turned 16 just a few days ago and just starting to get used to the butterfly following him around. He was observing the shift of colors of the butterfly everyday and noticed that every night, his butterfly would turn blue.

One day during one of their classes, their teacher grouped the class into 8 students each so Jun had no choice but to interact with each of them, he even thought that his soulmate might be his groupmate, funny right?

During their group meeting, he saw one of his groupmates wasn't talking at all, he had really swollen eyes. Jun felt bad just looking at the young boy so he went beside him and invited him to talk with the rest of the group. Gladly, the boy followed him back to the group. After class, The group exchanged phone numbers so that they can still contact each other even outside of school.

Jun went back home at night time so it was time to look at his butterfly again to check if his soulmate is still feeling down, but he saw that his butterfly had the red string and it was yellow! he was so happy about it and told his parents about it again and again.

When he was about to sleep, his phone buzzed. When he checked it, he saw that the down looking boy- Wonwoo, chatted him.

**Wonwoo !**

**Thank you for cheering me up today and staying with**

**me for the rest of the day hyung!**

**No problem wonwoo! I’m always here for you**

**no matter what happens <33**

After a few months, both of them got really close. Not even knowing that they're soulmates, they continued with both of their lives ignoring the butterflies following them all the time.

One night, Jun saw that her butterfly was blue again. It was a really bright but dark blue which caught his attention. He watched the butterfly fade from blue to black.

“It turned…black?!”

He didn't even notice that his tears were falling down already. He cried and cried, not knowing what to do as he sees his butterfly fade away from his sight.

The next day when he arrived in school, his friends ran to him.

“JUNNNNN!! Have you heard of it?”

He didn't know what was going on so he asked why.

“uhm…we actually don’t know how to say this to you but…Wonwoo got into an accident yesterday and…he didn’t make it”

He fell on his knees.

“Jun! why? Are you ok?”

Jun stood up and sat on one of the nearby benches.

“my…butterfly…”

His friends looked at him with confusion.

“what’s with your butterfly?” One of them asked.

“my butterfly faded….yesterday too…so that means…Wonwoo is my…”

“ _soulmate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading this short-ass fic lmao i got bored sooo..... yea :3
> 
> im sorry if i made you cry...i was just asking my friend on what she was drawing and she said butterfly and I immediately thought of a plot and decided to write it 'cus school works <<<< writing fics
> 
> stream home;run, stan svt and follow me on twt @S00KAIII <33


End file.
